1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to appliances for correcting human dentition and more particularly relates to a method of injection-molding slow release fluoride and tin or other preventive chemicals into a human or animal dentition appliance for effecting the protection of teeth and supporting tissues by fluoridation and bacteriostatic action, and by incorporating these same chemicals into heat molded plastics that can in turn be used in vacuum forming appliances and incorporating chemicals into any soft or hard plastics or rubber used in fabricating custom positioners and other appliances made by vacuum and/or heat forming or injection molding or by other molding processes such as rotary molding and blow molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The World Health Organization recommends a fluoride ion level of 1.3 mg. per day based on fluoride exchange via internal metabolism. Fluoride has heretofore been put into toothpaste, tooth filling material and even into powdered self-curing acrylic for retainers. Other materials such as ink and scents such as peppermint and other flavors have been injection molded into orthodontic appliances.